strawberrys ravens fire and ice
by TK 96
Summary: Her fingers tangled in his snowy hair. She had never felt anything like this before. It was so cold yet hot at the same time. like fire and ice. Her fire melted his ice and brought the water to a boil…
1. unexpected guests

Rukia Kuchiki lifted her head from her pillow and stretched in Kurosaki Ichigo's closet when she felt something soft and plush on her stomach. She lifted her blanket and looked at the large bump under her shirt and saw it move as if it were breathing. Rukia let out a low growl and screamed

"KO-" Ichigo's hand came down hard on her mouth cutting off her ear splitting scream

"What the hell Rukia its 3 in the morning" she glanced at his bedside clock

"I'm sorry Ichigo but it's just Kon-"

She squealed again as Kon slipped below the elastic waistband of her pyjama pants. Ichigo let out a low hissing sound as he reached down Rukia's pants and grabbed Kon and threw him against the wall.

Kon yelled out "nee-saaan"

and Ichigo just stomped on his head "how dare you, you little dirty disgusting son of a bi-"

as Ichigo's foot was about to come down on Kon, Kon said in a relaxed voice

"Hey Ichigo" Ichigo's foot stopped a few inches above Kon's ears

"What the hell do u want Kon"

"you say I'm disgusting" he laid on his side held up on one elbow.

"ya what are you getting at Kon delaying your ass whooping will only make it worse "

"Ichigo look at poor Rukia over there look at how her cheeks shine so red, you know why?"

"fine Kon I will play along why"

"because you shoved your hand down her unmentionables"

Kon started laughing. Ichigo's face turned dark red at the realization at what he had just done and he looked at Rukia. Her face was red, she averted her eyes from Ichigo's she pushed her blankets away and threw her legs over the side of his closet.

"Rukia… I"

"Ichigo" she said finally looking at him "rip his fucking stuffing out"

with that she pulled out her mod soul chappy bunny dispenser and was out of her Gigai body and out the window in mere seconds. Ichigo looked at Kon with pure anger and hatred when he felt the presence of a hollow it was weak and admitted little to none spirit energy.

"Rukia can handle this one. Ever since she got her powers fully back she has wanted to be in the center of all the fights she lives for the thrill. She is one hell of a soul reaper huh Ichigo? Strong powerful and not bad on the.. er eyes I guess that's how you say it in the world of the living where I come from, the Seireitei, we would not use odd sayings much as yours we would simply state to the female that her appearance is acceptable " to himself he mumbled "I will never get you and your world of the living"

Ichigo jumped when he first heard the voice and he slammed his foot down hard on Kon smashing his face into the carpet. He looked at the still and short form of what appeared to be a small boy in his window as he jumped onto Ichigo's bed…

"Toshiro? Damn it has anyone heard of I don't know a door maybe?"

"oh was I not supposed to see that whole event that just happened? Not even a hello or formal greeting? I'm a captain u know "

"Toshi-" Toshiro cut him off

"to you simple substitute soul reaper its captain Hitsugaya though you don't seem to be so normal do you "

"whatever Toshiro I don't really care its three no now 4 in the morning this pervert" Ichigo pushed harder on Kon's soft stuffed body "was in Rukia's pants and Rukia is probably pissed"

"I would be too if I found that in my pants" Toshiro smirked tapping the stuffed animal with his foot.

"and what the hell is up with you where is the stick that is usually up your ass?"

"hmmm you know you people of this world are fascinating hmm I might just stay here if I had more ties to this place but I am getting attached your sist-" Toshiro caught himself and pushed a small hand through his snow white hair

"whoa wait what about my sister?"

"o nothing slip of the tongue Ichi poo oh look here comes Rukia" he said with a huge grin on his face

Rukia flew through the window she was sliding her sword back into its sheath. Her gigai which neither the two men in the room had noticed laid still on the floor Rukia easily fazed back into her body

"Toshiro why hello captain" Rukia formally bowed

"now that was a greeting, Ichigo you could learn a lot from our fare Rukia" Toshiro kissed Rukia's hand

"Toshiro" Rukia started she looked puzzled "are you alright?"

"never better! you know you two would make such a sweet couple"

Toshiro pushed Rukia and Ichigo together holding them there when another figure entered the room through the window It was Toshiro in a soul reapers outfit the Toshiro holding Rukia and Ichigo tried to run out the door when he saw the figure in the room

"you damn mod soul I will fuc-"

Toshiro yelled as he caught the gigai phased into his body and his 'soul candy ' fell out of his mouth

"ugh last time I get a mod soul from the pink haired freak" Toshiro said fixing the color of his golf shirt

Another figure entered the room soon after 2 followed.

"damn" *pant* " you Toshiro I didn't think" *pant* "you could move so fast your just" *pant* "such a little guy"

" what was that Renji? You bastard" Toshiro said anger prominent in his voice

Renji laughed and patted the top of Toshiro's head and grabbed Toshiro's cell phone which alerted him of any hollows near and held it high above Toshiro's head. Renji laughed till the handle of Toshiro's sword slid out of its sheath to hit Renji in the stomach Toshiro just held out his hand and the phone dropped into it

"you are all idiots" Yoruichi stated. she was in cat form.

"you said it" Matsumoto sighed at her captains small triumphant grin uncommon for captain

"o! you whoo captain are you actually smiling?" Matsumoto said bustier than ever

Toshiro's grin left his face quickly replaced with a glare

"oh captain u are gonna get some nasty frown lines on your gigai there fragile so and you're so young I this world"

"Matsumoto" Toshiro growled

"yes my captain" she replied

"shut up!"

Suddenly everyone seemed to be talking at once then they all spied Rukia still leaning onto Ichigo's chest from when Toshiro's mod soul pushed them together .

"are we interrupting something Ichigo? hmmm" Yoruichi said

Yoruichi was laughing, the right side of Renji's face was twitching, Toshiro didn't pay any attention he just looked out the window, Kon was yelling and Matsumoto was saying "aweeee" Rukia stepped back from Ichigo's arms and everyone looked at Ichigo's face trying to figure out his expression.

Ichigo sputtered for a minute pointing to the foot prints on his bed the dirt and leaves on the floor and the cat Matsumoto, Renji, Toshiro and Rukia

"now now Ichi buns" Matsumoto said "it's not human courtesy to point"

Ichigo's face became bright red and look as if he could be steaming Renji held up his fingers and counted down "3…2…1…. Cue Ichigo epic meltdown"

"USE THE DAMN DOOR NEXT TIME!"

Tatsuki and Orihime sit alone in Orihime's apartment. Tatsuki eats from a box of take out she sucks a noodle off her chop sticks.

"but really Orihime I'm telling you he is not right maybe it's something in his head I knocked him onto it enough when we were younger"

"oh Tatsuki nothing is wrong with Ichigo he is just different you know" Orihime said

"ya but I still did kick his butt" Tatsuki said with a triumphant fist held high.

Orihime rolled her eyes and looked at the radio as her favourite song came on 'this light I see' by her favourite singer Paku Romi she started to sing along. She looked out the window at the stars.

"you know Tatsuki I don't care if Ichigo is that different its what's different that's made me fall in love"

Tatsuki choked on her noodles a bit.

"LOVE?" she slapped her fore head "no no I thought it was just a crush you can't be in love with that that strawberry….no offense"

"oh Tatsuki like you have never been in love or at least thought you were"

"nope no even once" Tatsuki stated proudly

"we need to find u a boyfriend don't we" Orihime mumbled stealing one of Tatsuki's noodles. Before singing along with the radio again

"wow he has been going on for 10 minutes now should we stop him or something?" Matsumoto asked Rukia.

"nah seeing him like this is kinda funny" Renji laughed

"and another thing!" Ichigo kept yelling

"DAMNIT Ichigo its 5 in the morning and I have soccor with the guys in 4 hours our lucky dad and Yuzu aren't here or… "

Karin kicked open Ichigo's door while still ranting and froze at the sight of all the people in her brothers room.

"what the hell Ichigo? What are all these soul reapers doing here?"

"wait how does she know about us?" Renji asked

"well she IS Ichigo's sister she can see us too when we are in soul form" Matsumoto said

"wait you were with Toshiro at that soccor game he saved me from that hollow after winning that game with me" Karin said

Everyone turned to look at Toshiro who was hidden behind all the people. He was sitting on the bed looking at the stars he looked at Karin and took her all in. it had been 2 years since they last saw each other. She had grown. her hair was to her stomach and she was taller leaner and had a much more of a feminine look to herself. He body curved in marvellous ways to Toshiro.

"hey kid" Karin whispered to Toshiro

He only smiled a little at the comment. He felt every eye in the room on him and he didn't care he couldn't believe how she had changed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and fell down her back she had a little makeup smudged under her eye. She wore very short shorts and a tank top. She leaned against the door frame and yawned.

"well I'm not gonna get back to sleep now" she pushed a hand through her hair and walked out the door "gonna go take a shower" she looked back at Toshiro "you should come play soccor with me today it would be cool" she left the room with a wave of her hand

"Tatsuki" Orihime said sitting down on her couch next to her friend

"ya Orihime"

"do you think he, um Ichigo feels the same?"

"I don't know" Orihime laid her head in her friends lap and sighed '' it's that Rukia girl Orihime he just acts different around her kinda like how he did when we were kids before his mom died he was just himself" she smiled "a happy Ichigo"

"ya I know I love how she brings that out of him but I just wish I could"

"she is special huh?"

"in more ways than you will ever know Tatsuki"

Tatsuki asked her friend what she meant but heard soft snoring instead. She smiled and laid her hand on her friends head and drifted off herself

"Toshiro you dog" Renji said punching Toshiro's shoulder

"oh come on Renji like you don't ever get lonely?" Matsumoto said in a sweet voice

"ah er.. I what…." Renji got red

"ok shut up just all of you shut up why are you here?" Ichigo said

"well I go where captain goes of course!" Matsumoto said

"I was told to go with Toshiro that's all" Renji gave Ichigo an irritated look

"there has been a recorded increase of hollows in this area we are here to check and stay as long as we need to" Toshiro said his gaze never leaving the window

Everyone looked at Yoruichi she was licking her paw

"oh me well Kisuke is out of town and I" she stretched "didn't want to go so I thought I would give you a visit" she curled into a ball and looked at Kon "Ichigo what are you doing with Kon there?"

Ichigo looked at his foot and lifted it Kon gasped and looked up at all the people. His eyes were drawn to Matsumoto. As he dove through the air towards Matsumoto, yelling

"glorious buttons"

Matsumoto yelled "kitty sick it!"

"with pleasure" Yoruichi pounced on Kon and they ran out the door and heard a scream and a crash.

"Karin?" Toshio and Ichigo called

They all ran towards the door Toshiro and Ichigo got there first. They saw Karin with a towel wrapped around her body and on her head. Her clothes were strewn around the hall, sock here sock there a pair of shorts were on Kon as he ran for his life down the stairs the cat soon after him, Karin's face was red she looked up and had her bra on her head a thong at her right.

"oooh what is that called Karin it looks fun" Matsumoto said pointing at the thong

"what the hell who even bought you that"

Ichigo said picking up her clothes. And setting them in a pile by her door. Karin stuck out a hand for help up. Toshiro and Ichigo both reached for her hand. Ichigo gave Toshiro a look that said 'what the hell do you think you are doing' Toshiro pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket and walked down the stairs and out the door. Karin sadly watched him go

"what's with him" Renji asked

"oh poor captain he is so unsure" Matsumoto said.

"Toshiro" Karin whispered

Matsumoto looked back at Karin and took her hand

"oh Karin lets have girl time okay?"

Matsumoto dragged Karin to her room Karin gave Ichigo a look that said u are so dead. Ichigo went back into his room and laid on his bed. He closed his window and for the first time noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt he walked to his closet and pulled out a shirt before slipping it on he made Rukia's bed for her and closed the closet. He looked at Renji who was staring at him as he put the shirt on

"what?" Ichigo said as he laid back down

"nothing" Renji said

Renji glanced at Rukia as she walked over to the closet and opened it she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Renji laid down on the floor and looked at Rukia as she slept soundly Ichigo was watching her too Renji noticed

It had been 2 years also since Renji had seen Rukia and this is how her reaction was? She hadn't said one word to him. Renji let out a low sigh and put his sunglasses on his head so Ichigo couldn't see his eyes deep in thought and looking at Rukia. 'maybe I'm to late to win Rukia damn' Renji thought 'well this trip was a waste of time I never should have asked Toshiro if I could come' he slowly drifted to sleep

"I'm so gonna kill Ichigo" Karin mumbled

Matsumoto smiled at Karin's irritated look

"I think captain may like you"

Karin gasped then turned bright red

" r- really?" Karin's face grew redder

"I've only seen him give one other woman that small smirk he gives you " Matsumoto said in a sad voice she handed Karin a lace black bra from in the dresser and Karin put it on.

"w-who?" Karin didn't know if she even wanted to know

"we called her Momo but she….. er passed away years ago" Matsumoto sighed and thought about Momo how her death was so hard on the captain tho be barely showed it in public.

"how did she die?" Karin asked while her fingers played with the lace of her bra. She sat on her bed wearing only a bra and thong after a long discussion about what they were and why women wore them.

"a battle let's just leave it at that okay" Matsumoto looked at Karin's pained expression "ooooooh! let me do your hair!"

Karin let Matsumoto go to work on her hair. And was quite surprised with the outcome

"hmm Karin put on this shirt and these shorts we are going shopping!"

Karin's eyes grew wide as Matsumoto put her on her back and jumped out the window.

"it's too early no shops are open yet" Karin said when she finally opened her eyes and was on the ground

"well poo" Matsumoto said with a finger on her chin "we will take a walk and have more girl talk till the stores open okay?"

'this is gonna be a long day' Karin thought and walked off next to Matsumoto.

Ichigo laid in bed drifting in and out of sleep occasionally he mostly watched Rukia sleeping she usually closed the closet door so getting to watch her sleep was a bit of a rare occasion. She looked so peaceful she snored ever so lightly. He felt a pang in his chest as he looked at Renji fall asleep watching Rukia sleep.

'when she is done here she will just leave and be done with me and this life' Ichigo thought to himself 'I have grown so attached to her maybe too attached is it wrong for me to have such feelings for her. Am I willing to give up this life this body to be with her forever…. Is she willing to do the same for me?' he shook his head and stood up he walked to Rukia and pulled up her blanket and patted her head 'sleep tight my little raven' he walked out the door and went down stairs to the kitchen Yoruichi laid on Kon still as a cat Kon mouthed the word 'help'

"Kon you had this coming"

Kon whimpered Ichigo just laughed and made himself a bowl of cereal eating and enjoying the show taking place in front of him.


	2. love hurt and lucky number 4

"Matsumoto" Karin came out of the dressing room "how does this one look" Matsumoto looked over Karin's body loving the way the kimono hugged her body in all the right ways, in all the right places

"oh Karin we are getting that for you keep it on its so casual langued"

Karin had no idea what launged meant, but she liked it. she felt hot sexy in this kimono.

"oh Matsumoto, I don't have enough money for this " Karin said looking at the price tag

"it's ok the soul society gave me this" she held up a credit card "unlimited living dollars" she laughed

Karin smiled "thank you"

They exited the shop, and Karin noticed they were close to the park where she had first met Toshiro. Matsumoto saw her gaze

"let's get something to eat" Matsumoto said clapping her hands

They walked closer yet to the park. They sat out in the sun, at Karin's favourite restaurant "The D Deli"

Odd name delicious food. Karin took a long swig from her soda when Matsumoto asked

"Karin tell me…" she gazed up at the sun "how many men have you had er.. relations with?"

Karin choked a bit and wiped her mouth with her napkin "well, none."

"really? Wow honey that's hard to believe how many make-outs?"

"none"

"kisses?"

"none"

"Boyfriends?"

"none…"

"hmmm are you done eating hun" Matsumoto smiled at Karin

"ya. thanks for buying" Karin nodded in thanks

"let's go home through the park. a scenic route" Matsumoto grabbed Karin's wrist and headed towards the park. Where they both knew Toshiro would be…

Orihime opened her eyes and rubbed them.

'what time is it' she thought the clock said 11:00 am she looked for her friend but only found a note

"ORIHIME

I had karate class today sorry I had to bail on you like that so early, but listen I was thinking if you feel Ichigo is the one but you're not sure, then what do you have to lose? just think it over and go tell him if that's how you feel. I know you have it in you!"

Orihime held the note close to her chest taking in her best friends words. She sat back and sighed.

"how will I go at this hmmmm I know a list of positives and negatives" she said a loud

She sat on the floor with a pad of paper

"ok so positives and negatives"

Positives \ negatives

Cute\ cocky

Good heart \soul reaper

Loving \Rukia

Caring\ Rukia

Strawberry \Rukia

"awe damn" she yelled, then clamped a hand on her mouth so no one would catch her swearing

"it all comes back to Rukia" she crumbled the paper and threw it in the corner she crossed her arms and started to cry silently cursing herself for acting this way "I'm acting like such a small child" she wiped her eyes and got dressed in fresh clothes and went for a walk. She shivered slightly. Her breath coming out in a small cloud of white.

'the changing of the seasons so cold but I do love winter' she smiled at the thought of Christmas, and walked down the sidewalk still thinking bout Ichigo. She pulled her coat tight and trudged on in the cold weather, Not knowing exactly where she was going…

Ichigo sighed and looked out the window. Rukia stood watching him. Renji was out looking for something to kill he seemed pissed today Ichigo acknowledged. Rukia came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo what's the matter" Rukia said "you have been acting weird since they all showed up."

"mixed feelings" he said closing his eyes he loved when she touched him just the small sensitive touch of her hand on his shoulder seemed to set his skin on fire

"about what Ichigo. Open your eyes and talk to me"

"mixed feelings about someone… this girl" he looked into her eyes

"her name?" Rukia couldn't stand the intensity of his stare she had developed feelings for Ichigo and has hid them for so long. every fibre of her bring screamed for her to press her lips to his. to feel his heat, his warmth… she shook the thoughts from her mind.

"I met her 3 years ago. she changed my life, literally overnight. she has been in my life at the worst times making them wonderful and beautiful memories for me. Sometimes we fight but it's never anything major. Ha we fight like an old couple, I have been told" he turned cupping his hand under Rukia's chin "her name is " Kuchiki Rukia"

Rukia looked at him. his eyes looked as if they were staring deep into her soul. she hugged him their faces getting so close…

Orihime finally arrived at her destination. "Ichigo's house" she whispered

she took a deep breath. Felling the icy air will her lungs, she decided "I love Ichigo"

she had walked to his house. She opened the front door and ran up to Ichigo's room taking a deep breath before opening the door with her eyes closed she opened the door about to yell 'Ichigo I love you' but when she opened her eyes the scene taking place in front of her petrified her. She barged in just in time to see Ichigo's lips come down hard on Rukia's her arms were around his neck. All three looked at each other all faces red when Renji walked in.

"hey what's up everybody Orihime good to see you hey Ichigo I was wonderi-" he looked at Rukia's arms around Ichigo's neck his hands placed possessively around her waist.

Renji and Orihime ran out of the room at the same time. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other hugged and went to clean up their messes….

Toshiro laid under a tree at the park where he dozed off. He was awoken by the sound of laughter.

"captain oh! captain" Matsumoto called

Toshiro sighed but did not open his eyes.

"what Matsumoto"

"captain I'm having the most fantastic day"

"that's so very nice but have you actually done ant work since you got here Matsumoto? "

"well I surveyed the mall for hollows I guess you could say captain" Matsumoto giggled "Karin helped"

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked for Karin, spotting her by the river's edge she looked beautiful. she wore the most dazzling kimono displaying her beautiful long legs in tight and loose fabric, the top just revealing a inch or two of cleavage and her hair was half up in a messy bun and half in tousled curls that flowed like the river over her shoulders. She spotted him and walked towards him waving . Toshiro found it hard to speak as she sat next to him. She smiled and he felt so stupid just staring at her.

"Karin darling I will meet you back at your house captain I bought Renji the most amazing sun glasses" she waved and walked off "don't have too much fun you too"

Karin looked at a bird flying in the sky.

"so Karin how old are you now?"

"how about you tell me how old you are first" she smiled at him

"far older that you" he sighed his small smile disappearing.

"over 50"

"yes"

"older than 75?" Karin said

"yes Karin" he looked her in the eyes.

"your eyes" she whispered.

"what about them?" he asked closing his eyes.

"when you looked at me they ..they glowed" she wanted him to open his eyes look at her. she wanted to make him smile.

"they do that sometimes" he opened his eyes and looked at Karin.

she was staring at him. She blushed when he met her stare. She looked down at the ground when Toshiro noticed a large scar on her face from her temple to her earlobe. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up.

"What happened here Karin" Toshiro commanded

"a h-hollow" her face grew redder the longer he held her face

"when?" his expression never changed his eye brows were pulled tight together making two large wrinkles in his forehead.

"last year" she tenderly lifted her hand to press on the crease on his forehead. his body immediately relaxed at her touch.

"I'm sorry I should have been there" his eyes closed. Karin put her hand on his cheek. He felt so cold

"it's ok you had no way of knowing, and Ichigo tells me about everyone's duties where you come from"

she pulled her hand away but he grabbed it and held it to his cheek he looked into her eyes he slowly presses his lips to her fingers. she gasped at how cold his lips were. She slowly moved her face closer to his and whispered

"older than 100?" their faces grew closer.

"yes not by much but yes" he whispered his breath blowing across her face. She couldn't take it any it any more she pressed her lips hard onto Toshiro's. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Karin and pressed his tongue against her lips. She gasped and opened her lips inviting him in with her tongue. Her fingers tangled in his snowy hair. She had never felt anything like this. It was so cold yet hot at the same time. like fire and ice. Her fire melted his ice and brought the water to a boil…

Ichigo couldn't find Orihime or Renji anywhere. He sighed.

"well I fucked up big time" Ichigo rana hand through his hair

"hey at least you got the girl Ichigo" Renji walked out of the shadows.

"Renji listen we need to talk" Ichigo put his hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth to speak but Renji cut him off.

"listen don't get all mushy on me man. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I had my chance I blew it. Its over for me, don't break her heart, ok Ichigo. " Renji smiled "then I would finally have a reason to kill you"

"ya, like you could Renji. Ah damn.."

"you feel it too.." Renji said

"a hollow." They both said at once. And raced like school boys on the playground toward the hollow…

"damn you where are you, you damn mod soul" someone called

Toshiro broke the kiss and looked over the hill he pressed his lips back onto Karin's. Karin saw a shadow approaching she closed her eyes and didn't care about anyone else but the boy she was kissing Karin heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see Toshiro in shingami form he pulled out his sword. Karin broke the kiss as the sword came down hard on where the gigai had been sitting just moments ago. Toshiro jumped in the air to meet his gigai.

"damn mod soul" Toshiro yelled and fazed into his body

"Karin I'm sorry for the way m-" she was gone "Karin?"

Ichigo paced around his room eyeing Rukia. Rukia found Orihime with Renji after Ichigo defeated a hollow with Renji. Neither Rukia nor Ichigo knew what was said between the two. Rukia had found the two of them sitting under a tree and when she saw Orihime put her head on Renji's shoulder Rukia decided to let them be, Rukia had told all of this to Ichigo but now Ichigo had bigger worries than Orihime and Renji.

"I just can't believe his mod soul did that" Ichigo was pissed he glared at Toshiro who was sitting on the floor.

"how could you have let this happen?" Ichigo yelled "I don't know where my sister is she is probably not thinking right now"

"I'm sorry Ichigo I will leave" Toshiro started to stand

"the hell you will! you will sit the hell back down and wait for her." Ichigo's voice grew cold "ever since that hollow last year she just hasn't been the same. that scar… I wasn't there" his hands turned to fists at his sides "all I ever wanted to do was protect my family and I couldn't. I was too hurt protecting someone else…" he glanced at Rukia as a tear rolled down his face

"Ichigo" Toshiro kept his eyes cast downward.

"yes Toshiro " Ichigo said wiping the tear away his voice cold

"tell me.. tell me about this hollow that attacked her"

"last year around Christmas, she came home blood drenched her clothes. luckily my dad was not home so he didn't need to be told how it happened before I made something up with Karin and Yuzu" his voice grew colder yet "she went for a walk. she wanted to see the sunset. she has this fascination with watching the sky by the park. It was snowing hard she didn't see the snow white demon it came to her from behind slashed her face and pushed her down the hill into a snowy bank. when she woke up she was under a few inches of snow. the hollow gone. later I learned Rukia had gotten a alert on her phone and killed it but didn't see my sister. she did see the blood and figured that she was too late to save anybody from it. I remember going to the spot seeing all the frozen blood."

Ichigo looked up at Toshiro

"do you know which wound bleeds more Toshiro Hitsugaya? A head wound. She had to walk home bleeding heavily. she walked through the door and passed out in my arms" he smirked "she never cried once she never does. she's so strong like that" his smirk left his face and he looked at the door .

Matsumoto walked in and froze when they felt how cold the room was and walked over and sat on the bed by Rukia.

"who was making Toshiro mad?" Matsumoto said

Toshiro stood up and walked to the window

"when I phase out of this gigai, grab him and Ichigo don't hurt him too much it is my body I have to live in"

"where are you going?" Ichigo yelled "don't run away you coward"

"grab him" was all Toshiro said as he flew out the window leaving his gigai behind they all grabbed him. And shoved him in the closet Ichigo being especially harsh

"ok someone care to explain?" Renji asked as he walked in

"Toshiro's mod soul made out with Karin" Ichigo said glaring at the closet

"mod soul. I could have sworn that was captain when I left her with him. hmmm" Matsumoto said with a finger on her chin. Ichigo just glared.

"wow" Renji said "I mean I know Toshiro's mod soul is a pervert but to go that far"

"if he is not back in one hour I'm going to find him and kick hiss short white 10 year old looking ass" Ichigo said shoving his hand down Kon's throat.

Rukia walked to him and pulled his hand down from putting the mod soul in his mouth.

"Ichigo its not Toshiro's fault please sit down and relax" Rukia put one hand on his chest. Renji turned his head

"it's late and my father and sister will not be back for 5 more days. they are at some hospital conference thing" Ichigo said as he sat down on his bed. "we have 3 rooms and a couch. find someplace and sleep"

"ok I call Karin's room. Yay! a sleepover! Well when she gets back anyways" Matsumoto said running out of the room. Renji walked off to Yuzu's room then looked at all the pink and yelled

"Toshiro gets this one besides, it fits his height" he smiled looking at the small bed "I call master bedroom"

Rukia sat down on the bed by Ichigo and laid her head on his shoulder

"Ichi. Toshiro is a good man who would never hurt Karin. I mean its normal for a shinigami to fall in love with a human I mean I…."Ichigo looked at Rukia her eyes moved to the floor "I have….. er heard stories that's all" Rukia was not ready to say that she loved him she wanted him to say it first.

"ya I know he is a good person" Ichigo looked out the window "I just hope he finds her" he wrapped his arms around Rukia's small form…

'why did this have to happen?' Karin thought and sighed to herself 'It's so confusing now I can only imagine how this whole thing makes Toshiro feel'

She sat down in the grass on top of the hill that overlooked the park where she had first met Toshiro where she was attacked on that cold winter day. the daylight starting to fade to black.

"how long have I been out here?" she said to herself

"only a couple of hours" a voice came from behind "I have been watching you child. you're so confused aren't you?"

Karin turned her head to see a giant hollow behind her. Its body was different from that of a normal hollow she usually saw. This hallow was all white like the one that attacked her that day it was huge tall lean. it had 4 long arms and at all their arms ends were hands with 4 fingers, with 4 gruesome, long, claws. But the thing that caught her eye the most was its mask it was black with red stripes down it diagonally

"looks like four is your lucky number huh buddy" Karin said

She tried to run but was paralysed with fear. her blood felt frozen in her veins. A hand came at her claws ready when she was pushed back by a figure. She noticed the white hair first. his hand reached for the sword on his back. his blade met its claws with a loud ting, it sounded like metal on metal the hollow was thrown back it stood there looking at Toshiro as if analysing his opponent Toshiro looked back at Karin

"are you alright" he asked

"yes I am now" she whispered

"ah ha ha young love. disgusting but your souls smell delicious. all that spirit energy" the hollow yelled

"Karin I need-" Toshiro looked at the hollow and back to Karin "to run get away from here"

"no I'm not leaving" Karin said as she stood looking Toshiro hard in the eyes

"do you realize you are as stubborn as your brother Ichi-" Toshiro was cut off by Karin screaming

"Toshiro move!"

Karin jumped back from the claws that lunged for her and Toshiro. Toshiro blocked the attack and ran up on the hollows hand and in one fearless swipe of his blade hacked off its hand the hollow screamed. Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her towards a tree.

"at least stand over here I can't stand you getting hurt any more tonight" Toshiro looked Karin in the eyes

"Toshiro"

"yes Karin" Toshiro turned his back to her looking at his enemy at the moment

"I-I I'm sorry"

He looked over his shoulder "for what?"

"for earlier. That gigai- I'm so sorry I should have been in more control" she closed her eyes

"Karin you are the mo-" Toshiro gasped

Karin opened her eyes to see him facing her with the tips of two large claws red with blood peeking through his kimono


	3. spilled milk, lost souls and new faces

**Finially an update its been a while :) this is shorter that my other chapters. ill try to update more often. thanks for reading i hope you enjoy :D**

A sudden wave of spirtual energy filled the air.

"ichigo" rukia whispered

"yeah i feel him. we should go" ichigo whispered. The spirtul pressure spiked again but, this time it was joined by a unfamiliar pressure. "NOW!"

Oriheme sat down beside tatsuki.

"so he was kissing her, really?" tatsuki asked

"yeagh I guess I was just too late" Oriheme looked down at her hands which were neatly folded in her lap and sighed.

"hmm i wonder who initiated it, i mean he doesnt have the balls, and she... well rukia is something else" tatsuki sighed.

"yeah she is."

Tatsuki eyed Oriheme again "you ever gonna tell me why"

"why what?" oriheme said

"why rukia is such a catch. What makes her so different from you?" Tatsuki stood and walked over to the window and looked out onto the city lights.

"you know Tatsuki i really wish i _could_ tell you." Oriheme went to the kitchen and pulled the milk out of the fridge when a strong wave of spiratual pressure. hit her causing her to drop the milk.

"Oi! Oriheme the milk" Tatsuki ran to help.

"Rukia now!"

rukia delievered the finial blow to the hallow and watched as it dissapated.

"how strange. those red stripes, iv'e never seen them before" rukia murmered

"does anyone sence any pressure nearby?" ichigo asked

they senced no pressure. "who ever had been here is either dead or hiding their pressure" renji said. Ichigo swalllowed loudly.

"Renji" rukia mumbled and nudged him with her elbow.

They stood there looking around but saw nothing but a couple broken trees and some ice.

Matsumoto felt the ice "captain was most defintially here. i know it"

There was a moan behind Matsumoto "huh? whos there"

she pulled out her hienako and walked into the trees. she saw nothing.

"guess im hearing things, oh captain where are you" she turned to go back to the group, her foot slipped on the wet grass. she fell and threw her hands out in front of her to catch herself. she picked herself up off the ground with a huff.

"ow. damn" she went to brush her bangs out of her eyes but saw her hand come up drippping red. she heard dripping and a somewhat didtant moan. Blood dripped onto her face from above.

she looked up slowly. and her eyes widened in terror. and a scream escaped her throut.

"ichigo" Rukia said " that wave of pressure earlier..."

"yeagh that was her. i know it" ichigos voice sounded like his mind was miles away.

"how can you be sure ichigo?" renji asked

ichigo smiled "when she plays soccor, she gets a lil too hyped up some times and right when she goes for the goal, she tends to let out a burst of spiritual pressure. huh the last time she played she went for that goal" he let out a sad laugh "i swear i almost passed out, her pressure can be that overwhelming. and anoth-"

a scream echoed through out the park

"Matsumoto!" renji yelled they all ran to her only to see her running away.

they ran to where she had been and saw the blood stained grass.

"oh god..." rukia gasped at the amount of blood

"theres no way a human could survive losing that much blood..."renji whispered

"im not sure a soul reaper could either..." rukia whispered. she looked at ichigo, took in his pale face. she swallowed hard and placed her small hand into his. he grasped it so tight she almost cried out in pain.

"i-i have a-a fe-eeling" ichigo whispered. rukia tried to steady his now shaking body "that was captain hit-itsugaya she was carring"

"soul reapers" a hoarse voice thick with an accent called out to them.

they turned to see a small figure coming twoards them.

"ORIHEME" Matsumoto burst into oriheme's apartment. oriheme gasped at the bloody body in her arms

"matsumoto! what happened" oriheme pushed everything off of her cofffee table "put him here"

"i-i dont know what happened, i think he was protecting karin" she grabbed orihemes arm "please save him"

Oriheme nodded "hmph i will!" she put her hands on her hair clips mumbled somethng and yelled "i reject!" a shield surrounded the three. matsumoto began a healing kido on him as well.

"you there tell me where i am" the woman walked closer swoard drawn.

ichigo drew his own swoard "i dont want a fight here, and this is karakura town"

she stood in thought. her swoard was black with a red hilt. three long ribbons flowed from the hilt one red one black and the longest was a dep teal.

"i am ichogo and these are my friends renji and rukia"

ichigo said "now who are you?"

"none of your busniess. but thanks for the introduction you have just made this mission a lot easier to complete" she laughed "Now Fly, Zubizamaru!"

flames surrounded her sword, and she charged the group.

her sword collided hard with ichigos. he nowsaw her face. her red eyes burned with an unknown hatred. her face was very pale and her beautiful features were twisted into an unreconizable deep look of anger and concentration.

"why are you" ichigo pushed her back she flew into a tree "doing this!" he flash stepped to her and held his sword to her throut.

"orders are ordersi must do what master aizen says"


End file.
